In many situations, it is very desirable to have a wheeled device available for temporary or intermittent use. For example, a shopper might desire a stroller. A wheelchair might also be a necessary device.
An individual powered device is sometimes useful. For example, grocery stores sometimes offer powered carts for their customers. Individual powered carts, with electric motors and rechargeable batteries, provide mobility for those who would not otherwise have it. Such individual carts or wheeled devices may have other power sources also.
Golf carts are also some common powered devices, but they customarily carry more than one person. Other such devices may carry more than one person also. For example, an all-terrain vehicle may carry more than one person.
Whatever type of wheeled device is desired, it is extremely useful to select and control the use thereof and efficient fashion. This is especially difficult when it is desired to control the use of different types of vehicles, within on system.
For example, many shopping centers provide strollers for customers to use. Customarily, the shopping centers are malls, with access to all stores being weather controlled and indoors. Typically, the strollers are collected in a corral type situation and require a person to dispense the strollers and accept payment therefor if any.
Such a situation leads to a substantial amount of disorganization. The corral is merely an open space on the floor surrounded by a type of containing mechanism such as a fence. The arrangement of the strollers therein depends on a particular person dispensing strollers from the corral. A haphazard arrangement is not conducive to a proper appearance, let alone proper access to the strollers.
Even nestable strollers create a problem. The nesting mechanism may not work properly. It may also be difficult to use. Additionally, bumping of the strollers together may cause damage to the strollers, and even the rack itself.
However, not every set position for a group of strollers is suitable for every location for the group of strollers. It is very desirable to be able to have a variety of set position for the strollers in order to fit in a desired area.
This discussion of strollers clearly applies to the other types of wheeled devices, for which it is also very desirable to be available for temporary or intermittent use. Such wheeled vehicles are very numerous.
Some of these other devices include, but are not limited to, a wheelchair or a grocery cart. An individual powered device is sometimes useful. An individual electric powered or gas powered two or three-wheel vehicle or device may be used for mobility by an incapacitated person, even in a grocery store. Golf carts, with four wheels, are also a common powered device.
Accordingly, if a device or a method can be developed to provide a consistent storage position for strollers or other wheeled vehicles, better control of each vehicle and reduction of damages thereto can be obtained. Better control means more efficient selectivity of a desired wheeled vehicle for the consumer. If a storage place for such can also be made self-service, greater advantages can be obtained.